The hardest words to say
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: It is difficult for everyone, man or woman, to find the right words to express how they feel about the one they love… KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Re-reading over 'A letter filled with sorrow' I was read the reviews, and it hit me, I can make a happy ending between Kate and Gibbs!! (Suggested by many) The letter will have some parts similar from my other FF and yet it will be completely different! Please R&R…

I've updated the chapters, so you may need to re-read them, just a few changed. Like no-one knows about Shannon and Kelly…

**x-x-x**

Kate sat in the dark office, _'Where could he be?'_ she thought to herself. She glanced over at his desk, the letter sitting right in the middle in a nice plain envelope. Sighing Kate looked around the empty office, everyone else had gone home hours ago.

Kate's heart began to race and she could feel her cheeks blushing as Kate noticed a figure moving down the stairs, slowly making his way to his desk. Slumping down into his chair he rubbed his face with his hands. Looking down he saw an envelope on his desk, curious he picked it up. Something stirred to his right, glancing across he was surprised to see Kate sitting in her desk.

"Good night Gibbs" Kate said and quickly rushed off to the lift.

Gibbs watched her go then looked back down at the letter. Flipping it over Gibbs saw no name of the sender, carefully opening the letter a picture fell out. Picking it up Gibbs chuckled to himself as he stared at a much younger Kate; he assumed the picture was taken when Kate was at college at the Miss Wet-T-shirt competition.

_Dear Gibbs_

_It's been a year since you asked me to join NCIS. Every day I come to work I am more confused than ever about how I feel. I know it would be impossible to ever be together because of rule 12, but I can't do anything about how I feel. _

_I don't know what to say to explain how I feel so I'm just going to say it. I love you so much, I don't expect you come and tell me that you love me back. How your very presence makes me tingle inside. When you speak a ripple of pleasure tears throughout my body or when you stare at me with those lovely bright blue eyes of yours! With the slightest touch I go weak at the knees._

_Kate  
__xxx_

Gibbs put the letter in his draw; locking it he grabbed his jacket form behind his desk and walked over to the lift. Flipping his phone open he searched for the number. Ringing it he pressed the button,

_"Hello?"_

"Abby, its Gibbs"

_"You are going to have to speak up, I can't hear you"_

"It's Gibbs!" he shouted walking into the lift and pressing the button to go to the car park.

_"Do we have another case?"_ she asked

"No, just need a favour"

_"Hang on, let me go somewhere quieter"_ a few seconds later Abby spoke more quietly

_"Ok. I can talk now"_

"Abby, where are you?" Gibbs asked wondering if he wanted to know the answer or not.

_"Do you mean which room or what am I doing at the moment?"_ she asked

"Both" he answered

_"I'm at a party and in the bathroom so I can hear you talking"_

"You're not…"

_"On the toilet, no"_ Abby finished for him

_"Unless you want me to"_ she teased

"Have you been drinking?!" Gibbs asked

_"Just red bull"_

"How many have you had?"

_"__About ten. So what is this favour you want of me?"_ she asked

"Kate address"

_"Oh My God, she finally did it"_ Abby shouted with excitement

"Did what?" Gibbs asked confused

"Gave you the letter. Did you like the picture, which was my idea"

"Wait, what do you mean _'she finally did it'_?" Gibbs asked

_"She has been talking about giving it you for like the last three weeks!"_

"the address Abs" Gibbs insisted as he got out of the lift and walked to his car. Abby gave him instruction how to get there also the address. Hanging up the phone he got in his car, turning the engine on it suddenly died.

"Fuck this!" he yelled. Getting out of his car he walked the stairs to the street, before exiting the shelter of the car park he button up his jacket up the top and ran to Kate's apartment.

**x-x-x**

'_Get a grip Kate! Just because you love him doesn't mean he is going to like me back' _she thought frustrated to herself. Glancing down at the clock, her toaster beep and she moved across spreading jam on the toast. Kate walked back to the couch with her toast and sat down turning on the TV.

Someone knocked repeatedly on her door.

"Alright I'm coming!" she yelled getting up.

Swinging the door open her jaw dropped as she saw Gibbs waiting on the other side. He walked forward taking her head between his hands and kissed her. Kate stood there for a minute in shock but then her hands slowly made their way to rest on his back pulling him closer.

"You're shivering!" Kate gasped breaking of the kiss.

"My car died, I had no other way to get here to tell you how I feel so I ran" he said letting himself in.

"You did what?" Kate shrieked closing the door and followed Gibbs.

"I ran all this way to tell you how much I love you" He whispered taking off his soaking wet jacket.

"I haven't felt like this since Shannon died" Gibbs continued

"Who's Shannon?" Kate asked frowning

"My first wife"

"Was she the first who you divorced?" Kate asked Gibbs lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes.

"No, 29th February 1991, she was killed" he explained looking away

"Gibbs …" but he moved forward placing a finger on her lips he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Do you have a spare change of clothes?" he asked Kate grinned then he quickly added

"That will fit me?"

Kate moved into her bedroom with Gibbs close behind her. Looking through her wardrobe she could feel him standing right behind her planting kisses on her neck. Turning around she said

"Gibbs, I want you to be with me not just you feel sorry for me. But actually have a go at a relationship"

"I won't be here if I didn't want that to!" he grinned "I have an idea!" he beamed

"What?"

"Why don't we skip the whole finding the right clothes and go straight to bed"

"Um, I just started that time of month" she blushed looking away

"I think sex is out of the question" she mumbled

"I don't care! I wouldn't care if we _never_ had sex"

"Really?" she asked staring into his eyes

"Ok I lied. At least once, but I really do love you Kate" he announced. Kate handed him a blue shirt

"One of your old boyfriends?" he teased

"My brothers left it here when his flat was getting redecorated. I don't think he'll mind if you borrow it" Kate smiled.

**A/N: **Do you think I should continue with this FF??


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **As my last FF didn't go as well as I would have hoped, I think I might just stick with what I'm good at… (writing KIBBS!!)

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs walked into the living room and sat down next to Kate. She noticed he was only wearing the blue shirt and a pair of white boxers. On a second glance Kate noted that Gibbs had left the top couple of buttons undone showing off his muscular chest. _'I wonder if he did that on propose!' _she thought staring at the gap in the shirt.

"Do you like what you see?" Gibbs asked

"What?" Kate asked looking straight ahead.

"Come on Kate. I just said I love you. You are allowed to say _'Yes Gibbs I think your chest is very sexy!' _Also, in your letter you said something about the Rules, well don't worry about them. They are made for DiNozzo, mostly" Gibbs whispered leaning over to kiss her cheek. Kate returned the smile then looked away,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I feel uncomfortable. I just found out your wife was killed, it feels wrong to be together." She whispered

"Kate, how is that different from having three ex-wife's?" he asked

"They are all still alive!" she grumbled.

"I loved her very much. I miss her every day and will never forget her but she would have wanted me to move on, which I did. I love you so much, please don't let that trouble you" He said moving closer. Kate nodded her head but was still frowning.

"What now?"

"I've had other relationship before, but never felt like this" Kate whispered placing her hands on her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

"What are you smiling for?" Kate frowned

"You feel enormously jealous when you see someone else talking to the person you like. You don't know how you will survive if you didn't have them around all the time. Seeing anyone giving them grief you feel like going over and punching their lights out and lastly you can't stop thinking about them, even if it's wondering what they would look like first thing in the morning" Gibbs explained

"How do you know that?" Kate squeaked sitting up

"Because that's how I feel" he replied lifting up his arm so she could snuggle up close to him.

Kate placed her hand on Gibbs stomach; he traced his finger lightly over her arm. Kate moved her hand lower and moved it under the shirt. She lightly touching his stomach then traced her fingers over his six pack.

"I'm sorry I'm disturbing you from your dinner" Gibbs said pointing to the toast on the coffee table.

"It's just a snack" Kate replied leaning on her against his chest.

"Well in the case" he whispered kissing her head

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's see what is on TV" Gibbs said picking up the remote control, he turned the TV on flicking through the stations Gibbs found a movie and snuggled up to Kate.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes, staring around the dark room she realised she was in her bedroom. She looked the other side of the bed she saw Gibbs, snoring softly. Staring at Gibbs she saw he had taken off the shirt, a wave of horror swept over Kate. Glancing under the sheets she still wore her jeans and white top. Smiling to herself Gibbs must have put her straight in the bed, moving across to her wardrobe she pulled out her pjs and went to get change in the bathroom.

When Kate came back Gibbs was sitting in bed,

"Where did you go?" he asked turning on the bed side table lamp.

"To get changed" she replied crawling back under the sheets.

"So what is your famous gut telling you?" Kate teased

"That I love you!" he replied moving closer and draped his arm across her stomach.

"Gibbs!"

"What? It's true!" he said.

"What is your basement like? I've heard so many different variations I don't know who to believe" Kate asked

"Who has told you about my basement?" he asked looking up into her hazel eyes.

"Abby, Tony and Ducky"

"Well I think it's safe to assume that Abby's and Ducky description are correct, but when did Tony see my basement?"

"He told me when he stayed at your house because his flat water system got cut off"

"Ah yeah. So you've never seen my basement, hmm why don't we go now?" he asked

"I'm too tired, how about in the morning." Kate suggested yawning. Settling back down into the pillow she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**x-x-x**

"Good morning beautiful!" Gibbs said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So are we going to your place?" Kate asked sitting up

"Sure, but you'll have to drive"

"That's fine. I'll just get some for work then we'll go, ok?" Kate said getting up.

"What about work?" Kate asked as they reached her car.

"What about it?" Gibbs asked getting into the front.

"Well how is it going to look when we both turn up late at the same time?" Kate asked starting the engine.

"I'll think of something." Gibbs said and gave Kate instructions on how to get to his house.

Kate stopped in front of the house which Gibbs pointed out.

"Wow" Kate breathed staring out the window at the two storey house. Getting out of the car she grabbed the bag from the boot and walked up to the white front door.

"Well are you ready to step into my wrodl!" Gibbs teased rested his hand on her back.

"For sure!" she replied kissing his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stepping inside the door it led down a small and narrow hallway with a door on the right. At the end of the hallway it came out to the kitchen and dining room. In the corner of the dining room Kate saw another door way,

"What's through there?" she asked

"Living room and the stairs leading upstairs" Smiling she turned to Gibbs

"I like it a lot" she whispered in his ear. Smiling back Gibbs took the bag from her hand and led her back down the hall.

Opening the door on the right Kate looked down at the semi lit room, Kate's pjs swayed to and from as she walked down the room. Standing at the bottom of the stairs she looked up at Gibbs

"You coming?" she beckoned. He jogged down the stairs and stood near her.

"What do you think?"

"Of the boat or the room?" she asked teasingly

"Both" Gibbs shrugged

"Your boat is impressive! This room is so cosy even if it doesn't have any power points" Kate said turning around scanning the room to see if she is correct.

"Hand tools are better" Gibbs said picking up a sander and moving over to a section of his boat.

"Can I try?" Kate asked

"Sure, come here" Gibbs beckoned; wrapping himself around Kate he placed his hands on hers and moved the sander back and forth.

"You do know I can see down your top!" he stated peering over her shoulder

"You're not _wearing_ a shirt!" Kate shot back with a smile.

"And you like it!" he hissed in her ear pressing himself against her back.

"Gibbs, please don't make this difficult than it already is!" Kate groaned. Kate didn't need to turn around, she knew Gibbs was grinning mischievously and with no warning he bucked his hips forward.

"Gibbs!" she shouted and wriggled out of his grasp.

"What?" he asked innocently. Stepping forward he pulled her closer and lowered his voice.

"One day, we'll make love in each and every room of the house!" he said huskily.

"We'll do no such thing!" she yelled pushing him back.

"Kate…" but she was already on her way up the stairs. _'Please don't leave the house, let me explain!'_ Gibbs thought watching her walk through the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief he heard Kate running up the stairs. He grabbed a t-shirt lying on the bench and walked up the stairs. _'I'll her some time and check every room, just in case' _he thought pulling on the grey t-shirt with NIS written on the front. He looked in every room before making his way up the stairs.

"Kate you know I was only kidding" he called out checking the spare bedrooms. Only two rooms left, his own bedroom and Kelly's. _'She wouldn't dare!' _Gibbs thought angrily as he saw the door half open; peering in the room everything was in its place, nothing undisturbed. Gibbs opened his bedroom door to find Kate curled up on the bed.

Gibbs stared at Kate lying on the bed, the exact position of how Kelly would lie after waking up from a bad dream. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward,

"Kate?" he called

"Go away!" she shouted

"Kate what is wrong?" he asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I said GO AWAY!" she shouted again lifting her face.

Walking downstairs he searched the basement for his cell. He flipped it open and called the number he was looking for.

_"Yes?"_

"Why is Kate acting so weird?"

_"Huh?"_

"Well I told her I loved her then we were going to make out in each room, but I was only kidding and she took it seriously"

_"Argh, I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this"_ she sighed

"Come to what?"

_"I'm not sure if I should tell you"_

"Abby!" he shouted into the phone.

_"Ok. Her last boyfriend, Alex, they didn't have a very good relationship. He made her done things she didn't want to do. She really liked him, but then he turned nasty."_

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me!" he yelled

_"No offense Gibbs, but you can be quite violent when it comes to things like this. Kate wanted him to stop not beaten around the head with a baseball bat."_ Pausing Abby though of what to say next.

_"When are you coming in, Tony has been asking me if I know"_ she asked

"Not until I know Kate is alright" Gibbs snapped then hung up the phone.

Gibbs slowly made his way back to the bedroom.

"Kate?" he asked opening the door, moving across he sat down on the bed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked softly

"Ok" she sniffed sitting up.

"Look, I'm no Alex. If you don't want to do anything just tell me and I will stop. I promise I'm going to look after you, no one or let nothing harm you" he said wrapping himself around her.

"How do you know about Alex?" she asked

"I rang Abby. Don't get all mad now, I just what's best for you" he whispered stroking her arm.

"Why don't you go have a nice hot shower, we should probably get to work soon" Gibbs suggested, nodding her head Kate got up and moved across to the en-suite. Once Kate had shut the door Gibbs got up and walked across to Kelly's room.

Sitting down on the bed he rubbed his face with his hands, frowning he could feel something underneath the mattress. He lifted it up and pulled out a pink book. Opening he flipped through and stared at pages with mixed emotions, he had found his daughters old diary.

_23__rd__ February 1991_

_Dear Diary _

_Daddy has gone back to Iraq again. I hoped he wouldn't, I miss him a lot every time he goes. In three days it's my birthday, Daddy promised he would call. I really wish he would be here for it though. _

Gibbs stopped reading and looked up at the shelves screwed onto the wall, the blue My Little Pony stood on the end. He had bought it a week before he left and wrapped it himself. Closing the diary he hid it back under the mattress. Tears formed in his eyes and he closed them tightly. Too many tears had been shed over the tragic death of his family; he didn't want to cry anymore.

"Gibbs?" Kate called out; he looked up but didn't reply. Gibbs waited till he heard Kate go downstairs before he left Kelly's room. Closing the door softly he called out to Kate.

"I'm ready, whenever you want to go" she said staring up the stairs, nodding his head he went to have a quick shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Gibbs came down the stairs he saw Kate sitting in the arm chair.

"How may guest bedrooms do you have?" she asked.

"Two, one with a single bed and the other with a double"

"Then why are there three doors?"

"That doesn't concern you" he growled Kate got up from the chair and moved across the room to the stairs.

"Don't Kate!" he shouted grabbing her arm. Pushing past Gibbs Kate stormed out of the house and to her car. Slamming her car door shut she drove off to work.

Arriving at work she went straight to her desk.

"Gibbs is going to kill you when he finds out your late" Tony asked walking across to her desk.

"Where have you been? You're like an hour late!" Tony said

"Fuck off Tony!" Kate shouted and stormed out of the squad room. She pushed the bathroom door back and ran into an empty cubical. Locking the door she sat on the toilet with her knees close to her chest. _'So he is allowed to know my secrets but I can't know his? What the hell is up with that? Maybe Abby knows about it. I'll ask her later'_ Kate thought frowning, closing her eyes she thought back early that morning when they were in bed.

"_So what is your famous gut telling you?" Kate teased  
__"That I love you!"_ Kate thought was interrupted and sent back to yesterday night as Gibb stood before her dripping with rain.

"_I haven't felt like this since Shannon died" Gibbs continued  
"Who's Shannon?" Kate asked frowning  
"My first wife"  
"Was she the first who you divorced?" Kate asked Gibbs lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes.  
"No, 29__th__ February 1991, she was killed" he explained looking away. _Kate stared at the tiled floor. _'Maybe it was Shannon study or sewing room' _Kate thought.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs strode into the squad room; he dumped his coat behind his desk and sat down. Looking across he saw Kate's bag sitting on her desk.

"DiNozzo where is Agent Todd?" he asked

"About..." pausing Tony looked down at his watch "half an hour ago she stormed out. She seemed very distracted and she yelled at me" He babbled on. Gibbs glared at Tony

"Shutting up Boss" he apologised

"Where did she go?" Tony didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders. Looking around the room he then glanced down at his desk and pulled opened the first draw. Pulling out the flask he turned it over and stared down at the message. He traced his finger over their names then put it away, sighing he got up and went to find Kate.

Abby came rushed out of the lift, knocking into Gibbs she fell down on the floor.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Gibbs asked holding out a hand helping her up.

"To find you!"

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, I got this weird message form Kate"

"Let's see it"

"I don't have it with me, it's back at my lab" Abby said getting up. Abby looked over at the squad room and saw Tony was staring at them; she waved enthusiastically over to him. The lift doors opened and Gibbs dragged Abby in. Gibbs flicked the emergency switch sending the lift to an abrupt stop.

"So what did she say?" Gibbs asked standing in the corner.

"She asked if I had been to your house. Then I said yes. She replied back if I had been upstairs. I said yes then she asked about Shannon. Who is Shannon?" Abby asked talking a breath.

"I really love her but sometimes I hate her!" he said.

"Why, who's Shannon. Are you cheating on Kate?"

"How could you think that?!" Gibbs shouted at Abby

"Well I dunno. Who is Shannon? It's not a guy is it?" Abby said firing question at him.

"Will you stop it!" he shouted turning away from Abby.

"Just tell me who it is!" Abby demanded

"Shannon was my first wife" he whispered. Abby froze, she didn't know what to say or do to make Gibbs feel better.

"Shannon and Kelly were killed when I was on tour in the Corps." He explained.

"I'm so sorry. Wait who is Kelly?" Abby asked her voice breaking with emotion.

"My dau…" but could get the rest of the word out of his mouth. Bending down he collapsed against the wall and began to cry. Abby rushed over to comfort him.

"So the room Kate was trying to get into was Kelly's bedroom?" she asked softly and Gibbs nodded his head.

"Abby you can't tell anyone!" he said suddenly looking up at her.

"I promise"

"You must think really ill of me to keep it a secret"

"No! Come on Gibbs, I think of you as the same as before. You are better off than my situation" Abby whispered Gibbs straightened up.

"What situation?" he asked concerned.

"My history" Gibbs smiled

"Thanks for understanding Abs" he smiled; Abby didn't reply but gave him a big bears hug.

"Have you seen Kate?" he asked detaching himself from her.

"No sorry." Abby said moving over, Gibbs lifted a arm and she snuggled up close to him. He looked down at her face twisted with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Kate, plus nothing is going to happen. You are just helping to cheer up a grumpy old marine" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate walked into the squad room and saw Gibbs sitting down at his desk. Kate sat down in her chair and stared at the screen pretending to do work.

"Kate"

"What?" she barked

"You haven't noticed the flowers sitting on your desk" Kate looked across to one corner and saw a bunch of different flower from her favourite florist.

"Oh my god Gibbs! Not everything can be fixed by a bunch of flowers from Martha's Garden!" Kate shrieked getting up. She moved across to the lift, Gibbs got up and quickly followed her. He waited patiently for the doors to close, moving over he flicked the emergency switch. Grabbing Kate's arm and he pinned her against the wall so she could not get away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted in his face.

"I'm not going to let go until you have calmed down"

"I am calm!" Kate insisted

"So the loud voice, heavy breathing and frown you normally do?" he asked. For several minutes they stared into each other eyes silently. Gibbs let go and stepped back.

"So what is the problem?" he asked

"Problem?" she asked staring at Gibbs. Kate could feel the anger returning,

"Last night you sleep with me, then this morning you take me back to your house. You ring Abby behind my back about an old boyfriend. Then you get all shitty when I try and go into a room upstairs." She explained.

"It's complicated"

"So your allowed to know my secrets but I can't know yours?!" she shouted turning around to turn the lift back on.

"Let me explain" he whispered Kate didn't answer.

"Please?" he asked, tuning around Kate stood before him.

"It is my daughter room"

"Gibbs, you spent a night at my place while your daughter was home alone. You're a terrible father!" Tears started to swell up in his eyes,

"What?" Kate asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Kelly was murdered alongside her mother" Gibbs whispers. Kate jaw dropped remembering what she previous said about Gibbs being a bad father. She closed her mouth and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about…" Gibbs shook his head and placed a finger on her lips.

"It's ok. You didn't know" Kate stared at Gibbs, even though he was smiling he knew that he wasn't ok about it. Smiling back she quickly embraced him and hugged him tightly.

**x-x-x**

Kate could feel something vibrating in her pocket. Pulling out her phone she answered it.

"Hello"

_"Where the hell are you? Is Gibbs with you?"_ Abby asked

"Yeah"

_"Are you guys in the lift?"_ she asked again

"Why?"

_"Because I waited over five minutes for the lift then took the stairs to the squad room to find neither you nor Gibbs at your desks."_ Abby explained

"Sorry, would you like to talk to him"

_"__No it's fine"_ Kate shook her head then hung up the phone. She crawled out from Gibbs embrace and flicked the emergency switch off sending the lift hurtling into action.

"Abby wants to talk to you" Kate said standing near the buttons. Gibbs groaned as he got up, Kate tried to stifle a laugh.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Why are you laughing at this old marine?" Gibbs asked again demanding an answer. Kate stared at him with wide eyes then Gibbs started to chuckle as well. The doors opened and they walked back to their desks.

"You needed to talk to me?" he asked staring down at Abby swinging around in his chair.

"I didn't say that!"

"Kate said you rang to talk to me" Gibbs said confused.

"I never said that!" Abby shouted

"Alright, alright!" he said putting his hands up in protest.

"Now that you mention it, can I talk to you alone?" Abby asked getting up. Gibbs bent down close to her

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Gibbs whispered

"Can I leave early tonight? I'm going to a party"

"Sure thing Abs" Gibbs said standing back up stretching his back. Grinning Abby rushed away to her lab. Gibbs sat down in his chair and glanced over at Kate, smiling he hoped she understood why he got upset early that morning.

**x-x-x**

"Lunch?" Kate asked standing in front of Gibbs desk. Half an hour earlier Tony mumbled something about going out for lunch whilst meeting a friend at the same time.

"Sure" Gibbs answered getting up. He moved across to Kate and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked entering the lift.

"An Italian place just a few blocks away. Short enough for walking distance" Kate said giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"This morning, if you don't me in Kelly's room. I will stay out" Kate whispered softly. He looked over at Kate and smiled

"Is it just pasta or do they serve other food as well?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh no" Kate whispered under her breath and hid behind Gibbs. He looked over his shoulder as Kate crouched down behind him, turning back around he stared at the man approaching.

"Katie?" he called out.

"That's not my name!" she growled coming out form hiding.

"What happened between us sweetie? We were good together Katie" he slurred. Gibbs stared at the man staggering around on his feet_. 'Obviously he's been drinking'_ Gibbs thought then noticed the beer bottle in his hand.

"Who's this?! Your grandfather!" he yelled

"Go away Alex" Kate said trying to get past him.

"I don't think so sweetheart" he said stepping forward grabbing her arms.

"You let go of her right now!" Gibbs warned.

"Or what, you going to hit me? You couldn't even bend over and tie up your shoe Gramps" Alex hissed pulling her closer bumping her hip against his.

"Let her go arsehole!" Gibbs shouted

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Alex said in a high pitched voice.

"I know a great little section of town, no-one goes there. It will be great for settling this. Now let's all walk there civilised" Alex said leading the way down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Half way down the street another guy joined the group.

"Just down here" Alex said turning the corner. A few metres down the side road he turned left into a semi lit alley.

"You really want to do this Gramps?" Alex asked turning around to face Gibbs.

"Yes, you threaten Kate" Gibbs said with a nod and he positioned his feet firmly on the ground.

"You don't have to do this Gibbs" Kate shrieked trying to wriggle free of Alex's grasp.

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" he shouted and smacked her face sending Kate flying to the floor. _'That's done it!'_ Gibbs thought throwing himself onto Alex.

"Jasper!" Alex said passing the bottle behind him. Alex swung a punch to Gibbs resulting in him lying on the floor.

"Stay down Gramps, you won't win" Alex said laughing with his mate. Gibbs pushed himself up and threw a punch back at Alex. He stumbled back nearly tripping over loose gravel on the road.

"Alex!" Jasper shouted hoarsely. He looked up in time to find Gibbs throwing another punch. Alex came at Gibbs again with a punch knocking him off his feet. Alex then bent down next to Gibbs and grabbed his head. Frowning Gibbs managed to knock Alex off his balance with his feet.

"Kate get out of here! It's too dangerous for you" Gibbs said looking down at Kate.

"I'm not leaving you." She said staggering to her feet and hugged the wall.

"Give up Gramps you're not going to win" Alex said.

"No! Like I said before, leave my girl alone!" Gibbs growled thumping Alex against the ground. Alex nodded scrambling to get up he rushed over and took his beer bottle back. Gibbs got up and felt something gabbing his leg. Looking down he saw his gun, taking it out he loaded it.

"You can't! They haven't done anything" Kate said running over and pushed his arms down.

"I'm not going to kill them!" he smiled and fired a few rounds aimlessly around the two men running down the alley.

He put his gun away then walked over to Kate and inspected every inch of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I think I'll live" she teased

"Kate seriously. You're not alright, you are trembling" Gibbs said his eyes filled with worry.

"Well you don't look to good ether!" she snapped looking at his eye swelling slightly and the blood dripping from the cut on his bottom lip.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about them giving you trouble anymore" Gibbs whispered trying to smile but frowned failing miserably.

"I think we might skip lunch and just go straight back to NCIS" Kate said putting Gibbs arm around her shoulder supporting him as he walked.

"You read my mind!" he said as they slowly started to make their way back to work.

**x-x-x**

"Mr Palmer, can you please find the autopsy file for Lt Johnson. I would like to re-evaluate my findings" Ducky asked as he finished putting away a body.

"I swear if he is lost inside his MP3 player, he has a lot to answer for!" Ducky grumbled to himself as he locked the door. Hearing the doors slid opened he turned

"Ah Mr Palmer… oh hello Jethro" Ducky greeted Gibbs.

"My god, what happen to you?" he asked hurriedly getting a chair for Gibbs to sit down in.

"Oh, just got in a fight. The usual" Gibbs said with a laugh. Ducky looked up and saw Kate standing behind Gibbs, blushing a bright pink. Jimmy suddenly got up,

"Is there anything I can do doctor?" he asked staring at Gibbs

"Fetch me some ice please" Ducky replied examining Gibbs eye.

"It's all my fault" Kate sobbed

"No it isn't!" Gibbs said getting up to face Kate. Jimmy came back into the room and handed over the ice. Ducky passed it onto Gibbs telling him to place it on his eye. Abby walked into autopsy, seeing Gibbs sitting a chair with ice to his eye she rushed over.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" she gasped seeing his cuts and bruises from the fight before.

"Gibbs, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep pretending your superman!" she whined lightly racing her finger over his lip. Kate stared at the scene before her, swallowing hard she turned and left autopsy.

"What did I say?" Abby asked in surprise watching Kate leave. Gibbs turned around in the seat just in time to see Kate enter the lift. Frowning he pushed Abby away and quickly ran to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Kate's vision was blurred by the tars streaming down her face; she pushed any button wanting to get away. She wiped away the tears but it was useless as more trickled down her cheeks. Hearing the doors ding open Kate rushed out and looked around searching for a place to hide. She began to run down the corridor and skidded to a halt in front of an empty interrogation room. Looking to the left she opened the door to the observation room and sat down in the corner. Kate let out sigh, even though she was already crying Kate let herself burst into tears that she was holding back.

'_How could Abby do this to me?'_ Kate thought angrily frowning. _'She knows all too well about Alex! Why couldn't she just shut up and leave Gibbs alone, what he does doesn't concern her!' _Kate shouted to herself. Pulling her knees close up to her chest she hugged them tightly wishing the world was right again...

Kate didn't know how long she had been sitting in the dark alone. Suddenly the door opened letting light stream inside. The light behind the man made it hard for Kate to recognise who it is. "Kate?" he called out huskily. Shaking her head she knew who voice the owned, _'Gibbs' _she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs walked into the dark room.

"Kate?" he called out again,

"Over here" she replied leaning against the all. Gibbs made his way over and slid down against the wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Kate nodded he head,

"I just needed some air to breath" she lied

"So you came to sit in the observation room?" he asked.

"It's a good a place as ever. Empty, dark and quiet. Allowing myself to think"

"Bull! Your running away from something" Gibbs said reaching out to take Kate's hand.

"Abby is right, you can't go around pretending you are superman and catch every baddies you see"

"But if I didn't then no one would be looking out for you" Kate could feel the tears coming back, it was dark and she didn't care if she cried. The hot tears ran down her face.

"Kate, I've noticed a change in your over the past few days. What's really going on?"

"My mum is coming to visit" Kate whispered wiping her face.

"That's good isn't it?"

"I haven't seen her since I was twelve when she walked out on us!!" Kate yelled.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine" Gibbs said squeezing her shoulders.

"No it won't! You don't know what she is like" Kate shrieked

"I guess I will have to meet her then" he said

"You can't do that!" Kate shouted

"Why not?"

"Because she will only find it one more thing that she will have to argue with me"

"Look, I love you. That is all that matters" Gibbs said lightly pressing his lips against her cheek.

"She won't see it that way" Kate said softly

"Come home with me"

"We spent the night at your place on Thursday night" Kate said sitting up to stretch her back.

"I'm not talking about just spending a night. Move in with me"

"I'm not sure now is a good time" Kate whispered regretting the words she just spoke.

"I love you, you love me. What is the problem?" he asked

"Shouldn't you have some ice on your eye?" Kate asked

"My eye is fine. I'm more worried about you. So what is your answer?" he asked rather impatient. Kate flung herself onto Gibbs and whispered I his ear

"Yes!". Grinning Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

**x-x-x**

Someone knocked on the door, Gibbs got up to answer it.

"Sorry, we booked this room" Agent Richie said.

"Come on Kate. I should probably go put some more ice on my eye" he smiled holding a hand out for Kate to help herself up. Gibbs slipped his fingers in between Kate's and they headed back to autopsy.

"I don't understand. What is so wrong about your mother coming to stay?" Gibbs asked as they walked down the hall.

"I haven't seen her since she walked out on my father and me when I was twelve!!" Kate yelled.

"Well I guess you have a point to be mad then". They walked through the sliding doors of autopsy and saw Ducky slumped over the desk.

"Ducky, do I need to put more ice on?" Gibbs asked. Ducky glanced over his shoulder towards Gibbs.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea" he said getting up to fetch some ice. He came back and handed it over.

"Are you alright Caitlin?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine thanks."

"When did Abby leave?" Gibbs asked sitting down in the same chair.

"Ten minutes ago" Ducky said.

"Are you sure you are ok, Caitlin?" Ducky asked snapping Kate out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am. Just got a lot to think about"

"Got her mother coming to meet the boyfriend!" Gibbs teased.

"So the rumours are true!" Ducky gasped

"What rumours?" Kate asked confused.

"Oh you haven't heard…?" Ducky asked

"No" both Gibbs and Kate said shaking their heads.

"DiNozzo probably started it" Gibbs said.

"It reminds me of this one time when two friends pretended to be going out so the girl could get a different guy, but in the end she fell in love with the person she was only pretending to date" Ducky said telling his story.

"And this affects us how?" Gibbs asked

"Well it doesn't, just thought to share it" Ducky said smiling at Kate who trying to stifle a laugh.

"Do I need to put any ice on it when I get home to my house?" Gibbs asked taking the ice off.

"Probably for about twenty minutes" he said

"Don't you mean _our_ house?!" Kate grinned.

"Buying a house together?" Ducky asked interested.

"I'm moving in with Gibbs" Kate corrected.

"Congralutions!" Ducky said moving forward to give Kate a friendly hug. Ducky held out a hand for Gibbs to shake.

"Go get him tiger!" someone said behind Gibbs and made a growl.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Tony jumped back in fear of getting head-slapped.

"Did you make up rumours about Kate and I?" he asked turning in his seat.

"What rumours? Would I do something like that?" he asked innocently.

"Yes!" Kate said nodding her head.

"What are you doing down here?" Gibbs asked

"There is someone waiting for Kate in the squad room" Tony said turning to Kate.

"Who?" Kate asked her heart racing.

"Lucy".

"Fuck! I didn't think she would come into work!" Kate shouted retreated to the back of autopsy.

"It will be ok. I promise I will be right behind you for support" Gibbs said moving towards Kate. Taking a big breath she left autopsy and headed back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Everything will be alright, you'll see" Gibbs said lightly kissing her cheek.

"It would be best if we didn't tell my mother about us, just for now" Kate said letting go of his hand.

"Sure" Gibbs said letting Kate go out of the lift first.

"Did you see that? Gibbs never lets anyone go first coming in or out of the lift!" Tony hissed at McGee. McGee shook his head and continued typing away on his computer. Kate walked into the bullpen and sat down at her desk.

"Hello dear" Lucy greeted.

"Hi" Kate replied coolly.

"There is no need to be nasty" Lucy whispered. Kate stood up, grabbed her mother by the elbow and led her over to the window.

"What are you doing here?" Kate growled

"To see you"

"Where have you been since I was _twelve?!_" Kate shouted

"Oh you're not going to go on about that are you!" Lucy grumbled.

"You left us!"

"Your Father told me he didn't want me in the house"

"Dad would never do anything like that. You just packed up your stuff and left" Kate hissed.

"Did he ever tell you about the other women?" Lucy whispered

"What?" Kate shouted

"That is only one of the reason why I left" Lucy explained.

"Stop trying to make Dad the victim! You LEFT US!!" Kate yelled and stormed off.

Gibbs saw Kate storm off down the hall, quickly getting up he followed her to the bathroom.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked pushing back the door. He walked straight in not thinking twice if anyone else was in the bathroom. "Gibbs you can't come in here" Kate shrieked.

"I can do what I like. You ok?" He asked softly moving forward.

"She always does this!" Kate yelled

"Do what?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Blames my father" Kate sobbed

"Well if you really don't want her, just tell her to leave" Gibbs said opening his arms so Kate could hug him.

"I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'll go back to the squad room; if she is gone I'll give you a ring. If she is still there I'll tell her to leave" Gibbs said letting Kate go.

"I didn't bring my mobile" Kate said

"Take mine" Gibbs said taking his out of his pocket.

"Abby" he said with nodded on his way out. Gibbs entered the bullpen and looked around.

"Where is Mrs Todd?" he asked,

"Who?" tony said looking up from his desk.

"Lucy" Gibbs said.

"She left" Gibbs walked over to his desk and rang Kate. Minutes later Kate came back to her desk and sat down.

"Kate dear, we really need to talk" Lucy said stepping in front of Kate's desk.

"I thought you said she had gone. Gibbs how could you?" Kate shouted

"Tony said she left" Gibbs mumbled looking just as confused.

"She has a pretty valid reason for being here Kate" Tony said standing up.

"You don't know anything about me!" Kate screamed getting up.

"Kate!" her mother called as she quickly followed her to the lift. She grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"I'm pregnant." she said calmly.

"What?" Kate asked surprised.

"I'm going to have a baby Kate" she said again.

"I don't care. I don't care which one of your man-whore's is the father" Kate hissed turning to the lift and pressing the button.

"It's your fathers. You are going to have a little sister" Kate frowned and quickly stepped into the lift, she pressed a button and the doors closed.

Kate ran to the first car she saw, seeing the key in the ignition she opened the door and saw down. She started the engine and drove off; turning on the main road her vision was a little blurry as tears raced down her face. Suddenly out of nowhere a car came speeding towards her. She slammed on the brakes and her head hit the dash board, it then banged against the horn and everything went black.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs heard screeching tires outside then honking of horns. Getting up he raced across to the window. His world stopped, he could just make out Kate unconscious in one of the cars. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears and his legs felt like jelly; but surprisingly Gibbs found that they would work as he ran down the stairs. Soon he was running out onto the road and opened the door. He lifted Kate back into the seat, he lifted her up into his arms and walked around the passenger side. Walking back to the driver seat he assessed the front, _'Good, no damage. It should be driveable then!' _Gibbs thought opening the door, turning on the engine he drove off to the hospital.

Kate blinked her eyes open as they reached the hospital car-park.

"What happened?" she asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"You had a little accident"

"I didn't wreck the car did I?" she asked panicking.

"No" Gibbs said shaking his head. She sighed with relief and removed her hand, looking down at it she saw blood.

"Argh" she said in surprise. Gibbs found a park and drove in.

"What?" he asked looking over. Gibbs frowned in concern.

"Come on let's get you checked out." Gibbs said leaning across and kissing her on the cheek.

"No, I'm fine. honest" she whined

"You're bleeding! You are going to see a doctor" Gibbs insisted getting out the car. He quickly raced over to her side and helped her out. Gibbs helped her inside, they walked over to the reception.

"Hi, my girlfriend was just in an accident. Could I please have a doctor check her out for an injuries"

"Of course. You'll just have to fill this form out" she said handing Kate a piece of paper on a clip board. Kate sat down in a chair and quickly filled the information out.

"I'll take it back" Gibbs offered once Kate had finished. He walked back to the reception and handed it over.

"A doctor will be with you shortly" the receptionist said with a smile. Gibbs nodded his head and went back to his seat. He wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and kissed her on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kate watched as people walked past, then a tall man walked up to the front desk and picked up the clip board.

"Caitlin Todd" he called out. Gibbs helped Kate up and followed the Doctor to a medium sized examination room. Kate sat down in the seat closest to the doctor.

"So how can I help you?" he asked flashing a handsome smile.

"I remember getting into a car and driving off, but after that it just goes blank" Kate said holding her head.

"Mmm-hmm" The Doctor said and took out a flash light.

"Ok, can you look up for me" he asked and pointed the light into Kate's eye. He then took her temperature and told her to remember some shapes then asked her what they were.

"Good" he said after Kate could remember all the shapes.

"It is only a mild concussion, but it's probably best to take the rest of the day off and get some rest at home" he turned and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Do you think your boss will mind?" he asked

"Why don't you ask him" Kate said nodding her head in the direction of Gibbs. The doctor glanced at Gibbs in surprise.

"I would give her a whole week off if she needed it!" he said stroking the back of her hand.

"Do you think it's that serious?" Kate asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"A couple of days should be enough. I'll give you this prescription for strong pain killers just in case" The doctor said handing over a piece of paper. Kate nodded and then the doctor ushered them out of the room.

"I'll pay for if you want to wait by the car" Gibbs said walking to the receptionist. Kate nodded her head and walked to the car park.

Leaning against the car Kate watched as cars came in and out of the car park. Suddenly a dark blue Hyundai Elantra pulled drove in and parked. Kate stared at it, she knew the car, she knew the license plate and when the couple got out of the car she knew who they were. Her Parents!

"Hurry up Gibbs" she mumbled under her breath. They spotted Kate and slowly made their way in her direction.

"I'm ready to go" Gibbs said standing next to Kate making her jump in surprise; he placed his hand on her back.

"Who are they?" he asked watching the pair approach.

"My parents" Kate replied softly. Gibbs looked closer and saw the woman was Lucy.

"Well we should go say hello" he said and started to walk towards them. Kate pulled him back,

"Can I just go home please, I'm feeling a little light headed" Kate lied and placed a hand on her head.

"Of course. We'll get you better first then I'll meet your parents. How does that sound?" Gibbs said kissing her passionately on her lips. He helped her into the car and drove to his house.

**x-x-x**

Kate got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She walked to the living room and sank down into the couch. Feeling something vibrate in her pocket she pulled out her phone. Seeing 'Mother' flash up on caller ID, she placed it down on the coffee table and ignored it. Gibbs walked in and saw her mobile.

"I thought you said you didn't have your mobile?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I think I picked it up before I raced out of work" Kate said watching the phone ring.

"I'm going to head back to work. I left my car keys on the table, in case you want to get some food or a movie" he said, Kate looked around the room.

"Gibbs, you don't even _own_ a DVD so how I am to watch a movie?" she asked

"You have a point there. There are books upstairs in my room if you want to read something. I'll come home early tonight" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Wait, you are going to leave me with _your _car?!" Kate asked as it sank in her mind.

"Yeah, I trust you" he said then left. Kate heard the door click shut, she reached and grabbed her phone. Her mother had stopped calling, but then her phone began to vibrate again. 'Dad' flashed on caller ID. Flipping it open she took the call.

"How could you do this to me?" she yelled. She held her breath thinking that her mother could have just used her father's phone to talk to her

_"Kate your mother came back asking for forgiveness"_ someone said on the other side in a deep voice. Definitely her father's voice.

"But dad, she _left us_!" Kate protested

_"Yes she did and she is truly sorry for what she did. Why don't you give her another chance?"_

"How can I? She wasn't there for me when I was growing up. You have no idea how it affected me!" Kate cried

_"What do you __mean sweetheart?"_ her father asked

"How I couldn't do ballet lesson because my mother wasn't there to take me, no advice on where to get a good formal dress, or talk about when I was ready to have sex" Kate said trying to keep her angry buried inside her.

_"I had no idea"_ her father said softly. Suddenly remembering back to what her mother said early that day, she changed the tone of her voice and asked

"Dad, mum said you fooled around with other women. Is that true?"

_"Back then, yes. But I've realised what I did wrong and talked it out with your mother and we are great now. Why don't I put your mother on so you can talk"_ he suggested

"It can't bring the past _eighteen_ years back!" Kate yelled hanging up the phone.

She threw her phone against the couch. She tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness swept over her. She fell back into the couch and picked up her mobile. She searched through her phonebook and called the number she was looking for. 

_"Hello"_ Abby answered

"Abs…" but Kate choked on the words and tears flooded down her face.

_"Kate?"_ Abby asked

"Yeah" she squeaked

_"I'm coming over. Where are you?"_

"At home" Kate said without thinking

"I mean, at Gibbs house" she quickly added_. _

_"Hang on I won't be long"_ Abby said before hanging up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you alright?" Abby asked rushing into the room once she arrived. Kate shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked stepping closer.

"Where did you get that cut from?" She asked sitting next to Kate and pushed back her fringe to examine the wound.

"My mother is in town" Kate replied.

"So she hit you?" Abby asked devastated.

"No. I had a car crash trying to run away from her. Gibbs rushed me off to the hospital. How sweet was that?"

"Well of course he would! He loves you" Kate smiled weakly and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked worried.

"Don't you want to know why I crashed?" Kate asked softly.

"Only if you want to talk about it" Abby said looking into her eyes.

"My mum is pregnant"

"That's great! Isn't it?" Abby asked

"I haven't seen her since I was twelve! And now she just shows up saying she is pregnant and expects me to forgive her for leaving us!" Kate yelled. "It sounds like she wants you to be a part of her baby's life" Abby said

"Why is everyone on her side? What about me? Not growing up with a mother, don't you think that I have a good reason not to forgive her?!" Kate yelled.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kate asked several minutes later.

"Water thanks" Abby replied. Kate stood up but the dizziness came back making the room spin. Abby caught her before she fell and sat her back down on the couch.

"I'll get it" she said moving across to the kitchen

"Would you like anything?" she called out.

"No I'm fine thanks" Kate said resting against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

**x-x-x**

Someone shook Kate's shoulder.

"Hello" Gibbs smiled once Kate had opened her eyes.

"Abby?" Kate asked getting up slowly.

"She left an hour ago. She said you were mumbling in your sleep" Gibbs said sitting down next to her.

"I've got to ring her" Kate said standing up. Gibbs pulled her back down,

"You need to rest. She will understand" Gibbs said softy.

"You don't know the things I said" Kate protested

"You are angry about your mother suddenly appearing, she'll understand" Gibbs said again trying to calm her down.

"I'm on your side" he whispered into her ear. Kate smiled leaning against the pillows.

"Would you like anything beautiful?" Gibbs asked,

"I'm right for the moment" Kate said. Gibbs nodded his head and got up. Kate grabbed his hand

"Stay with me" she pleaded. He sat back down and moved her closer she could lean against this chest.

"So what did you get up to today?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Sleeping mostly. You?" Kate said looking up into his blue eyes

"Trying to minimise the amount of paper on my desk, oh and I bought something." He said

"What?" Kate asked sitting up

"No, you'll have to wait" he said pulling her back down.

"What's the time?" Kate asked

"4:26pm" Someone knocked on the door and Gibbs got up to answer it.

"Just in here" Gibbs said standing aside to let two men carrying a big cardboard box through and soon another man followed carrying a smaller box. "Over there" Gibbs pointed to the corner.

"What's all this?" Kate asked sitting up. Gibbs smiled as the men started to unpack and install the equipment. Kate gasped as she saw a big TV screen and a DVD/video player. She got up, ignoring the pain in her head and rushed over to Gibbs to hug him.

"When did you get this?" she asked stepping back.

"About an hour sitting at work, I thought to myself that I couldn't have you sitting at home being bored" Gibbs beamed. Kate kissed him then slowly made her way back to the couch.

After they had installed the TV and DVD player, Gibbs paid them and came back to sit next to Kate. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"What would you like to watch, dear?"

"Do you actually _own _any DVDs?" Kate asked

"So TV it is!" he said flicking through the channels.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Gibbs asked looking down at Kate.

"I thought you said it was 4:30?"

"It is. But I need to know whether I have to go to the shops for ingredients or if we are just having take-out?" Gibbs said

"You are going to cook for me?" Kate asked surprised.

"Can we do the whole 'moving in dinner' another time? Like until I'm feeling better?" Kate asked.

"Sure, anything you want" he said kissing her head.

"How about pizza?" Kate suggested.

"Sure. I'll order them later tonight. It's too early for dinner" Gibbs said getting up from the couch.

"I'll be back soon" he said getting up and walking off.

Gibbs arrived back wearing loose pants and a grey t-shirt.

"What are we watching?" Gibbs asked sitting back down to Kate.

"Um, the Bold and the Beautiful. There isn't anything else on, I've check, so I settled with this" Kate rambled on looking at Gibbs.

"Sounds good to me"

"You don't want to watch this" Kate said staring at Gibbs.

"How do you know I don't?"

"I can't see you watching touchy feely stuff" Kate smiled. Gibbs smiled and nodded his head.

"So what are we going to do till we order dinner?" Kate asked

"Home movies!" Gibbs grinned getting up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **As I only know two names of Gibbs ex-wives. I am just going to pick a random name for the third….

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs came back holding onto few video tapes.

"These are mostly just about my ex-wives. It's all I got" Gibbs said shrugging. He pushed the first one in and walked back to the couch and cuddled up next to Kate. He pressed played and waited as the video started up.

"Is this wife number one, two or three?" Kate asked staring at the young red hair woman.

"None. We were partners in an undercover operation in Paris" Gibbs said his eyes filled with pain. He reached for the remote and fast forwarded.

"Gibbs! I want to see this, she is pretty!" Kate said snatching the remote from him. Kate pressed play and watched as the young woman dance and flirted in front of the camera.

"Who is she?" Kate asked

"Jenny Shepard" Gibbs replied quietly.

"What happened?" Kate asked staring at Gibbs.

"She choose her career over me. She got promoted and took the job. Even though I asked her three days before she was handed her promotion to come back to America with me" Gibbs said looking away. Kate faintly smiled and fast forwarded the section.

Kate pressed play and a different woman appeared on the screen.

"This has to be an ex-wife!" Kate commented.

"Yes. This is Stephanie" "Hmmm" Kate said

"What?" Gibbs asked

"You sure do a _thing_ for red heads" Kate sighed

"Not anymore!" Gibbs retorted kissing her cheek. They watched as Gibbs and Stephanie went on picnics, read to each other and saw snippets of Gibbs playing baseball. Suddenly it went to the bedroom; Kate frowned wondering why it had appeared on the tape. Then she heard moaning groaning and squeaks.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked. He jumped in surprised and took the control and turned it off.

"It's near the end of the tape anyway" He mumbled getting up.

"I think Diane was your favourite" Kate said yawning.

"Why do you say that?"

"A whole tape of you two doing things, I wonder how I figured that out?" Kate suggested. Gibbs smiled and got up to change the tape. He sat back down and pressed play.

"Ex-wife number three. Lisa" Gibbs said. Half way through the tape it changed to another woman standing near a little girl with reddish/blonde hair.

"Shannon and Kelly?" Kate asked looking over at Kate. Gibbs nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"We don't have to watch this" Kate said reaching for the remote.

"No. I want to watch" Gibbs said taking the remote and placing it at the end of the couch out of Kate's reach. There was a short pause as the TV went black then the tape started again.

"Kelly loved her horse riding lessons" Gibbs mumbled watching his daughter canter around a ring.

"She is really good!" Kate said watching Kelly ride a black horse.

"We discussed it and were going to buy her a horse once I got back from tour" Gibbs said, he numbing wiped his face as he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. Fifteen minutes later the scene changed to a party in the backyard. The camera focussed on the cake saying 'Happy 8th birthday Kelly'. Kelly and another blonde hair girl appear in front of the camera.

"_Look what __Maddie go me Daddy!__"_ Kelly cried holding up the doll.

_"Come on kids. Time to blow out the candles" _A woman said but not visible on the screen. Suddenly all the kids came running to the table and sat down. Shannon stood behind Kelly as she blew out the candles.

_"Did you make a wish sweet hear_?" Gibbs asked appearing on screen for the first time.

_"Yes. But I can't say otherwise it won't come true!"_ Kelly said.

Even though she had never met Shannon or Kelly she felt sad. _'They all like one happy family!'_ Kate thought to herself as she stared at Gibbs. She couldn't stand to see him in anymore pain. Reaching across his body she grabbed the remote and stopped the tape.

"You ok darling?" she asked, he nodded his head and pulled her into his lap.

"It's nearly 6:38pm. Should I order the pizza?" he asked, Kate nodded her head and lay down against the couch.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs came back into the living room and saw Kate sleeping. Smiling to himself he rested a pillow under her head and walked to the basement. Jogging down the stairs he went over to the bench. He jumped around hearing things rattle behind him.

"How the hell did you get in?" he shouted in surprise.

"You never lock your door" the figure said walking forward into the light.

"How's Kate?"

"Sleeping" he replied turning around and picked up the sander. He turned back to his boat, he softly and smoothly brushed it back and forth on the wood.

You could have called" he said concentrating on sanding.

"I did! You didn't answer, anyway what else was I supposed to do? You don't have a home phone" she said

"I suppose" he sighed.

"Don't worry Gibbs, she'll be ok"

"Yeah I know Abs, but I'm still concerned" Gibbs whispered.

"I've ordered some pizza, would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked stopping for a moment.

"No, I better get going. But thanks anyway. See you tomorrow" Abby said and left the house. _'I hope Abby is right. The doctor said it wasn't serious but why is sleeping all the time?'_ Gibbs asked himself as he continued to sand back his boat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs heard a soft knock on the door. He ran up the basement stairs and opened the door.

"Two large pizzas" the delivery man said

"25 dollars" he said Gibbs took out his wallet and handed over the money. He took the boxes from the delivery man and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen and placed the boxes down on the bench. He walked over and shook Kate's shoulder.

"I feel asleep again, didn't I?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Yeah. Dinner is here" Gibbs said helping her up.

"Why are you sleeping all the time?" Gibbs asked putting his arm around her shoulder

"Not sure. I'm just really tired at the moment. Don't worry I'll be back to normal tomorrow" Kate said quickly kissing him on the cheek. Kate sat down at the table while Gibbs brought across the pizzas.

"Abby was over before He said sitting down.

"Why didn't she come and see me?" Kate asked picking up a piece.

"You were asleep" Gibbs replied also picking up a piece.

"I'll go visit her at work" Kate mumbled

"You'll do no such thing!" Gibbs shouted.

"Why not?" Kate asked

"You need to rest. When you feel better you may go back to work, not before!" he growled. Kate stared at the piece in her hand then viciously bit into it. Gibbs picked up another piece and eat it.

"You alright?" he asked looking at Kate who rested her head in her hands.

"I'm just really tired. I might go to bed" she said getting out of the chair and walked up the stairs. Gibbs watched her leave the pulled his phone from his trousers pocket. Flipping it open he rang the number he was looking for in the phone book. 

_"Dr. Mallard"_

"Ducky…"

_"How is Caitlin?"_ Ducky asked cutting Gibbs off.

"Good. Sort of."

_"What is the problem? Has it got something to do with the crash?"_ Ducky asked

"I'm don't think so. The doctor we saw said it was only mild, but she has been sleeping a lot. I'm really worried. What should I do?" he asked frowning.

_"Tell me what she has been doing?"_ Ducky asked thinking of a solution to the problem. Gibbs explained the past few days.

_"__I don't think it is anything serious. Go down to the corner store and get a pregnancy test" _Ducky instructed.

"A what?!" Gibbs asked jumping out of his chair.

_"Jethro, do I have to explain how it happened_?" Ducky teased

"No, no! I just didn't think she could be pregnant. She has her PMS at the moment" Gibbs said sinking back down into his chair.

_"Hmmm, maybe it could just be her hormones going crazy, because it is that time of month." _Ducky said

"But if she is pregnant should she be sleeping all the time, I mean is there something wrong with the baby?" Gibbs asked his heart racing at the thought.

_"Calm down. You don't even know if you are going to have a child. Let me know when you have the results"_

"Sure" Gibbs said and hung up the phone. Grabbing his wallet he left the house and walked to the end of the street. When Gibbs returned he placed the box down on the dining table. He grabbed a piece of pizza before putting it away in the fridge and walked up stairs to get ready for bed.

**x-x-x**

In the morning Kate rolled over and looked at the clock. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Gibbs snoring softly. She shoved him over waking him up instantly.

"Huh?" he asked groggily.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked leaning against her elbows.

"It's only 0500" he groaned pulling the sheets over his head.

"It's nearly nine o'clock" Kate muttered

"What?" Gibbs shouted kicking off the sheets. He jumped up and hurried to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Kate sighed and got up, walking down the stairs she headed for the kitchen but something lying on the table got her attention.

Gibbs running down the stairs made Kate snap her head towards him. He grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down next to Kate.

"What is this?" she asked glaring at him.

"Pregnancy test" he said chewing with his mouth full.

"What for?" she demanded. He swallowed before speaking.

"Because you are always sleeping and it's the only thing that I could think of that would make sense for your sudden tiredness" he explained.

"Or I could just be tired?" Kate retorted.

"Humour me!" Gibbs shot back taking another bit of pizza. Kate frowned and grabbed the box storming off the bathroom.

What seemed like eternity for Gibbs, Kate came back five minutes later. She held onto the test and stared blankly at it.

"Well?" Gibbs asked his heart in his throat.

"Two big fat lines! You're going to be a dad!" Kate cried and hurried over to him.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful Kate!" he said getting up to hug her. They sat in silence for a while letting the news sink in. Finally Gibbs spoke first.

"If it's a boy we name him Thomas, but if it's a girl then I quite like the name Sophie" Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Gibbs we have like _nine _months to think about the name! Plus we don't know if it's a boy or girl"

"Ok, let's talk about what colour to paint the room" Gibbs grinned.

"Gibbs!"

"I was thinking a purple, it would be a shade between pink and blue. Just in case so we can be prepared ether way!" Gibbs beamed.

"This is all terribly exciting having a child but don't you think if you over do, the feeling goes away?" Kate asked

"Have you ever had a child before?" Gibbs asked staring into her eyes.

"No, this is my first"

"Trust me Kate, that feeling never fades. Not even when the child is lying on its backs with their tiny little arms reaching up towards you" he said blinking away painful memories.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry it's another short one, I seriously don't have any ideas flowing out of me at the moment… 

**Chapter 13**

Within the next few days Kate was sleeping less during the day and discussed it with Gibbs that she could return to work. "Have you told anyone at work?" Kate asked as they drove to work.

"Only Abby" Gibbs said turning around the corner.

"She is going to spread it to the whole office" Kate yelled.

"I asked her not to" Gibbs said throwing a quick glance at Kate.

"You know what she is like when she has news nobody else knows!" Kate groaned.

"It's going to be ok, you'll see" Gibbs said reassuring her and then concentrated on driving.

Gibbs took her hand as they exited the lift. Kate stared at him as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"What do you know that I don't? And what is with the smile?" she demanded but her question was soon answered as they stepped into the squad room. A big banner was hung above the entrance saying 'Congratulations Kate and Gibbs'. Kate looked around and saw most people from the office had gathered around to say congratulations. Kate turned to look at the woman in a black suit approaching. She stood a few feet away and said

"Congratulations on the baby. I hope you feel better soon" Kate smiled fondly

"Thank you Director" Jen then walked up to Gibbs.

"She's a keeper" Jen whispered into his ear then kissed him on his cheek, after that she departed back to her office. People started heading back to their desk after speaking to Kate. She looked around searching for someone who she thought would have definitely been there.

Half an hour Abby rushed into the bullpen.

"Kate?" she said jumping in surprise.

"Where were you Abby?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs!" she cried turning towards him.

"What?" he asked

"You said she would be here at 8. Which is the time now, not before" Abby whined.

"Sorry Abby, it just slipped my mind" Gibbs said

"Slipped your mind? I prepared this whole thing! I even made Jen come down and she never leaves her office!" Abby yelled and getting anger looks from other staff members.

"It was very nice anyway Abs" Kate said trying to calm her down. Abby sighed and rushed over to Kate.

"My aunt just had a child and I bought some clothes for her, from this really great shop. It basically just all baby clothes with some accessories like toys and stuff. Plus the clothes size goes up to like when they grow up to small children plus they aren't too expensive." Abby said

"Cool! I'll get the address of you later" Kate said beaming

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's still in the early stages plus I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise!" Kate said and she could feel a smile spreading across her lips.

"Have you guys thought about any names?" Abby asked

"You're just as bad as Gibbs! Like I told him, we have a whole nine months to talk about it!"

"That is true. Sorry again for missing the big welcome back" Abby apologised and walked to the lift.

Kate smiled to herself and ran after Abby. Whispering something into her ear, Abby looked at Gibbs then burst out laughing. Kate placed a hand on her shoulder and said something else; Abby nodded her head then entered the lift. Kate made her way back to her desk.

"What did you tell Abby?" Gibbs demanded "Nothing" Kate said sitting at her desk.

**x-x-x**

A few months later Kate was sitting at her desk, grabbing her stomach she ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later she stood at the sink. _'What the hell was all that about?'_ she thought staring at her reflection. After washing her hands she walked back to her desk.

"Is everything ok honey?" Gibbs asked looking at her with worried eyes. Kate nodded her head as she sat down.

"Well I'll be in MATC if anyone needs me" Gibbs said glancing down at this watch then got up. Twenty minutes later Kate rushed to the toilets again. She sat in silence looking down at the horrible accident.

Abby was whistle to her as she entered the toilets. _'Why would Gibbs be in MATC, that's just silly? I need to talk to him about our case'_ Abby thought pushing back the door. Abby stopped in her tracks when she saw the pool of blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone. She dialled his number and waited for Gibbs to answer.

"I think you need to get here right now" Abby said

"Girls bathroom" Abby said a while later.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry its another short one, I've been bsuy studying...

**Chapter 14**

Gibbs came rushing into the bathroom. Standing in front of Abby he took her hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked scanning her face for an answer.

"Not me, her" Abby said pointing to a cubical opposite to where she was standing. Gibbs looked around.

"Are you alright in there?" he asked knocking on the door. No reply was spoken only a soft sob.

"Hello? Are you ok?" he asked banging on the door again. Silence, shrugging his shoulders Gibbs moved back. He looked as if he was going to charge at the door and break it down.

"Gibbs! What are you doing?" Abby shrieked pulling him back.

"Whoever is in there could be hurt" he replied.

"This is the females' toilets" Abby said.

"So?"

"So?! That person could be _on _the toilet!" Abby yelled.

"Oh… well maybe you would have better luck if I wasn't here" Gibbs said and left the bathroom.

"Abby…" he sobbed

"Yes!" Abby answered trying to recognise who voice that belongs to.

"Kate! Are you ok?" she asked as panic showed in her voice. Moments Kate came out.

"I don't know… I think I lost the baby" she cried. Abby opened out her arms,

"What am I going to do? I can't tell Gibbs! He'll hate me forever" she whispered accepting the hug.

"Abby what if he leaves me because we aren't having a baby??" Kate asked, horror suddenly appearing on her face.

"Would you stop it!" Abby yelled.

"Gibbs loves you! Things just happen" Abby said placing her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"But what if…" Kate continued

"Stop it! He wouldn't do that" Abby said letting her friend go. Kate shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. She raced around the back and sat down on the floor behind the stairs leading up to MTAC and the Directors office. Pulling her legs close to her chest she rested head on her knees and clutched onto her stomach.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs picked up the phone and rang Abby's lab.

"Have you seen Kate?"

_"Nope. Why?"_

"She isn't at her desk and she has been away for a while"

_"Sorry can't help you there"_

"Abby..." he growled

_"What?"_

"You have seen her"

_"How could you possibly know that?!"_ she shouted into the phone

"I just do. Where is she?"

_"I don't know. I went back to my lab after she left the toilets" _Abby said regretting what she said immediately after saying it.

"That was Kate in there?!" he yelled as his heart raced a thousand beats per second.

_"Maybe you should go find her and talk to her; I don't think I should have told you that anyway" _He slammed the phone down, resting his head in his hands he thought for a moment. Picking the phone up again Gibbs tried her cell. No answer, pushing back his chair it slammed into the filing cabinet behind him making McGee and DiNozzo look up in surprise.

Walking out of squad room and checked everywhere, yet he didn't find her. He walked around the back heading for his desk. Seeing someone sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall, he looked closer and saw it was Kate. Sitting down beside her he pulled her into his lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked lifting her head up.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs" she sobbed

"For what?" he asked stroking her hair.

"The baby... I lost the baby" Kate mumbled as more tears flooded her eyes. Gibbs just stared at her not saying a word.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to be a father." Gibbs wiped away her tears.

"Another chance will come. Are you ok?" he asked staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I think so"

"That's the most important thing" he whispered kissing her head.

"Come on let's take you home" Gibbs said helping her up. Gibbs slipped his finger in between Kate's as they made their way to the lift.

"Gibbs the Director..." Tony said watching him walk past.

"Not know DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked then they entered the lift.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs drove over to their house. He helped Kate out and she went inside and head for the basement. Gibbs followed shortly after locking the car.

"Kate what are you doing?" He asked watching her pour a drink.

"You can't drink!" he snapped walking down the stairs.

"News flash, yes I can. Or have you forgotten I don't have a baby anymore!" she shouted and drank it all in one shot.

"That's not what I meant" Gibbs soothed walking closer.

"I meant that you shouldn't bury your sorrow in alcohol. Things happen that we can't control, but don't you worry you'll fall pregnant again and we'll have the perfect family" Gibbs said stepping closer again. Kate smiled faintly and hugged him hoping he was right.

"Come here" he beckoned moved to a section of his boat. Kate followed Gibbs wrapped himself around her and placed his hands on hers as they sanded back the wooden shell of the boat.

"Feeling better?" he asked into her ear.

"A little. Everything at the moment is just wrong"

"Why, what else is troubling you?" he asked rather huskily nibbling on her neck.

"The whole mother issue" Kate replied dryly and smiled as she could feel Gibbs hands travelling down the frame of her body.


	15. The End

**A/N: **Once again, I am so sorry cutting it short, but I seriously don't have any ideas for this fanfiction… I think my problem is I focus on one particuler FF which I have good ideas for and forgot about all the others…

Several months later Kate sat at her desk staring around the bullpen. Tony still hadn't come back from lunch, McGee was typing madly on his keyboard and Gibbs was writing something down on paper. Her phone started to ring making Kate jump in surprise.

"Hello"

_"You better come down here quick. Your mother is in labour" _

"Ok" Kate replied and hung up the phone. Her heart began to race; in less than an hour she was going to have a sister. "Who was that?" Gibbs asked looking up from his desk.

"My dad. Mum is about to give birth" Kate whispered

"Do you want me to drive you over?" he asked

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm going to go"

"Kate, you can't not go. It's your mother!" Kate stared at Gibbs

"Well I guess we need to stop and get some flowers" Kate mumbled grabbing her bag. Gibbs beamed as he grabbed his coat and keys.

Gibbs waited in the car while Kate was purchasing a nice bunch of flowers.

"Ok we can go" Kate said getting in the car. Gibbs nodded and drove off to the hospital. They got out and asked at reception for Lucy Todd room. The receptionist gave them directions. Kate knocked on the door and Kate's father opened it. She stared around the room and saw a cot next to the bed.

"Congratulations" Kate said handing over the flowers. Kate walked over to the cot,

"Hi mum. How are you?" she asked staring at her mother who was still panting.

"Tired!" she said. Kate smiled and looked down at the baby.

"Does she have a name?" Kate asked

"Carla" her father said.

"Kala" Kate muttered staring at her parents.

"Yes we know dear. A different sister and different name, but we will never forget Kala" her mother said trying hard to keep the tears from bursting out.

"Can I?" Kate asked pointing to her little sister wrapped up in pink blankets.

"Sure" her mother said with a nod.

Kate picked Carla up and held her in her arms. Carla stared up at Kate, crying with joy she reached out her arms pointing towards Kate. Kate smiled and for a moment she forgot all about the hate and angry she felt towards her mother. Gibbs walked up behind Kate, she turned around,

"Honey I want you to meet my little sister, Carla." Gibbs put his arm around Kate's shoulder. Gibbs smiled as Carla wrapped her little hand around one of his fingers.


End file.
